


Meet Cute

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Annabeth and Y/N meet at a book café.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson)/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Meet Cute

If anyone asked, Y/N would tell them that she frequented the local book café because it was a quiet place for her to study and write a novel she had been working on for years. In reality, she studied there all the time because of the cute girl that sat in the quietest corner, typing on her laptop surrounded by notebooks and loose sheets, covered in notes and diagrams. 

She wanted to approach the girl so badly but never found the confidence to introduce herself. That, and she knew what it was like to be interrupted when she was heavily immersed in her own projects. The last time someone had interrupted Y/N, they ended up in the hospital for a month. Since then, no one even dared approach her when she was busy. 

Y/N hated the nervous feeling she got whenever she entered the café, wishing the butterflies would go away. There she was, sitting at the same table as every single day. The blonde was hyper-focused on a blueprint, a notebook placed on the armrest. Her work area was cleaner than usual, and Y/N saw her chance. 

After grabbing her regular order – a London fog and a coffee cake – Y/N moved to approach her crush, but quickly second-guessed herself and sat at her usual table. Soon enough, Y/N was so focused on her latest chapter and barely paid attention to the people around her. Many went in and out, just needing a coffee on their way to wherever they had to be, some came in to enjoy the unlimited amount of books. 

She barely glanced up when someone sat in the seat across from her and set up their own work station. They worked in silence for a few minutes, Y/N becoming increasingly aware of the stranger's presence with every pencil scratch and shift of a protractor. When she looked up from her laptop, she saw the cute girl sitting in the chair across from her.

The world froze around them when their eyes met, Y/N admiring the way the light hit her grey eyes. The girl studied Y/N as if she were admiring the historical architecture. "You know, I had my space less cluttered hoping you would join me."

"I almost did," Y/N admitted, tucking a hair behind her ear. "But you looked so focused, and I didn't want to interrupt you."

"And I make you nervous?"

"A little." Y/N said, feeling blood rush to her cheeks. 

"I'm Annabeth," the girl introduced herself and held out her hand.

"Y/N," she shook Annabeth's hand, giving her a kind smile. Both girls resumed their work but kept conversation. Y/N asked Annabeth about her project, prompting the girl to go on and on about how it was for a class and explained what she aspects she had to include. 

"Sorry," Annabeth apologized after rambling for twenty minutes. "My friends are constantly telling me that I talk too much about architecture."

"Don't apologize," Y/N laughed. "I love it when people talk about their passions. Maybe you could tell me more about it over dinner sometime?"

"I'd love that," Annabeth agreed. It was getting close to closing time, and both girls packed up their belongings. 

"See you soon, Annabeth," Y/N smiled shyly. 

"Can't wait."


End file.
